The present invention relates to a voucher data management system that stores data relating to a voucher and a method for controlling a voucher data management system.
In writing a voucher such as a contract document or an application form and a duplicate copy of the voucher, a process in which, for example, a contract document including a copy sheet is handed over to a customer, the customer writes the original of the contract document by writing the contract document, and simultaneously duplicate copies for the customer and an accounting division as paper media are generated has been widely performed. In addition, printers such as dot-impact printers having a printing function for a copy sheet have been known (for example, see Patent Document 1), and a process in which the duplicate copy is simultaneously written together with the original by using such a printer has been performed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-137452A
However, in descriptions above, the duplicate copies for the customer and the accounting division which are written simultaneously with the original by using the copy sheets are directly handed over to the customer and a staff of the accounting division. In such a case, the space for storing the duplicate copies is needed, and accordingly, there are a problem that paper sheets cannot be saved and the like. However, a technique for effectively writing a sheet of the duplicate copy without using a copy sheet has not been known.